


Waking Up

by vectacular



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, vaguely references :re
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vectacular/pseuds/vectacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A weird, teeny-tiny thing before I work on other things. *coughdemon!Kanekicough*</p><p>*shrugs*</p>
    </blockquote>





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> A weird, teeny-tiny thing before I work on other things. *coughdemon!Kanekicough*
> 
> *shrugs*

There’s so many v o i c e s he can’t thi nk so many he wants them to stop to cease to please plea s e be q u i et _and stop devouring him_!

There’s a hand on his shoulder, and the voices quiet as he hears a comforting tone, words obscured by the buzzing silence.

He shifts towards the voice and

b i t e s

* * *

 

“You know this isn’t real, right?” Hide says across from him, moonlight making him glow and making Anteiku blurry around them.

“What’s not real?”

Hide smiles.

* * *

 

Looking up at Hide, the hand on his cheek not feeling _there_ , only feeling the faint warmth of home and _safe_ ―

“I miss you,” Hide says quietly, and he tries to pull Hide close, but he goes _through_ and he aches.

“I miss you, too.”

* * *

 

“You should wake up soon,” Hide smiles still, voice delicate as the rest of him but bright, always chasing off the darkness for him.

“Wake up from what? You’re being weird, Hide.”

* * *

 

“I’ll be there when you wake up,” Hide says and he aches again because _liarliarl i a r_. “I’ll be there,” Hide repeats, stroking his cheek.

“... Okay.”

* * *

 

“ _Haise!_ ”

**[Fin]**

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment here or [my blog](http://lenreli.tumblr.com/ask)~ (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
